Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom/Episodes
These are the episodes of Super Mario x Total Drama: Drama Kingdom. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to the Drama Kingdom/Let the Fun Begin # Sweet Beats/Have a Ball #* Sweet Beats - Ella decides to make a music band consisting herself, Samey, Sky and Sierra. Morton boos Ella's singing & forms an alliance with Sugar to trap her. #* Have a Ball - Lemmy needs help from Shawn and Jasmine to impress Ella, Lindsay, Topher, Zoey, Scott & Monty Mole with his circus tricks and his special ball. # The Tickle Monster/Potion Peril #* The Tickle Monster - Wanting to be tickled by a real tickle monster, Gwen and Boo create one and the tickle monster goes on a rampage around the Drama Kingdom. Now, they need Leshawna, Dry Bones, Owen and Trent to help them catch the tickle monster. #* Potion Peril - Kamek and Scarlett have fun making potions but when Kamek makes a crazy potion, he and Scarlett must figure out a way to solve the problem. # Cupcakes or Fries?/Fairytale Frolic # The Big Choice/Scarlett's Talent #* The Big Choice - Katie and Sadie have two tickets for a music concert but they also have a game of hide and seek planned with Beth and Lindsay. They need their friends' help to decide whether to go to the concert or play with Beth and Lindsay. #* Scarlett's Talent - It's the Drama Kingdom Talent Show and Scarlett wants to preform a great talent. She needs help from her friends to come up with a great talent to preform at the talent show. # Video Game Mania/I'm Not Ticklish! #* Video Game Mania - Sam wants to create a fun crossover video game called Video Game Mania but he needs help from Mario and to do it. #* I'm Not Ticklish! - Jasmine is constantly hiding her ticklishness by saying "I'm not ticklish!" but laughs and giggles when getting tickled and is advised to admit her ticklishness. She needs Shawn to help her overcome her shyness and admit her ticklishness to her friends. # The Missing Cookie/The Fruit Kingdom # The Huge Race/Tickle Tickle Tummy #* The Huge Race - Mario, Yoshi, Bowser, Jasmine, Leshawna and Duncan enter a huge race around the Drama Kingdom, split into 3 2-person teams and need help from the viewers to get through the obstacles and win the race. #* Tickle Tickle Tummy - Sugar gets a case of Tickle Tickle Tummy and needs help from Yoshi, Jasmine, Leshawna and Koopa to get cured. # Hide & Seek/Truth or Tap #* Hide & Seek - Sugar, Shawn, Jasmine, Monty Mole, Scarlett, Sky and Bowser Jr. play a game of hide and seek and Sugar is "It". Sugar needs the viewers to help her find Shawn, Jasmine, Monty Mole, Scarlett, Sky and Bowser Jr. #* Truth or Tap - Koopa, Gwen, Leshawna, Courtney, Daisy, Zoey, Pom Pom and Yoshi play a game of truth or dare with tap dancing in it. Yoshi, Daisy, Pom Pom and Koopa learn how to tap dance with help from their friends and the viewers. # Boogie Boo/The Tall Tall Tree # A-maze-ing/Scavenger Treasure Hunt #* A-maze-ing - Beth and Yoshi are partnered for a corn maze race and need the viewers to help them get through the maze. #* Scavenger Treasure Hunt - Jasmine and Leshawna enter a treasure scavenger hunt and need the viewers' help to find everything on their list. # It's Mine!/Candy Crash #* It's Mine! - Pom Pom and Zoey fight over a beautiful flower and the others must help them learn to share. #* Candy Crash - Sugar eats a lot of candies and gets a case of candy crash. Pom Pom must help Sugar before she gets out of control. # Where's Courtney?/A Day with Yoshi #* Where's Courtney - In a game of hide and seek, Courtney hides in an extremely good spot and Duncan, Leshawna, Bridgette, Gwen, Zoey and Yoshi need to find their favorite CIT girl with help from the viewers. #* A Day with Yoshi - The Total Drama gang spends a day with Yoshi but Beth and Lindsay start to fight over Yoshi's cuteness. # Fitness Frenzy/Paintball Madness #* Fitness Frenzy - The Super Mario x Total Drama gang goes to Drama Gym for a day of fitness. #* Paintball Madness - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs play a game of paintball but the game turns into mayhem when Kamek and Bowser Jr. start a fight between each other. # Powered Up with Talent/Godzilla for a Day #* Powered Up with Talent - The Drama Kingdom has another talent show, only this time with the performers using Power-Ups as part of or in their acts. #* Godzilla for a Day - Kamek accidentally casts a day-long Godzilla spell on Jasmine. Now, Jasmine has to be Godzilla for a whole day. # Boogie Boogie Revolution/The Leshawna Shuffle #* Boogie Boogie Revolution - Leshawna creates a dancing video game called Boogie Boogie Revolution. #* The Leshawna Shuffle - Leshawna creates a dance called The Leshawna Shuffle. # So You Think You Can Dance Like Me?/Battle of the Paintballoons #* So You Think You Can Dance Like Me? - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs play a dancing game to see who can dance the best. #* Battle of the Paintballoons - The SMxTD gang has a big paintballoon match. Season 2 # A Scaly New Resident/New Dragon in Town #* A Scaly New Resident - A dragon named Toko moves into the Drama Kingdom. #* New Dragon in Town - Toko's special abilities makes Dragon Blaineley jealous. Season 3 # The New Residents/Total Drama Reunion # Policemen for a Week/Ice Ice Buddy #* Policemen for a Week Boo and Dry Bones pretend to be policemen and spend the week with Sanders and MacArthur but Sanders is a bit annoyed with Boo and Dry Bones' carelessness and wildness. Sanders soon lightens up the spooky duo with help from MacArthur. #* Ice Ice Buddy - Toadette and Spike learn to ice skate with help from Josee and Jacques. # Blogs or Selfies?/The Dodgeball Game #* Blogs or Selfies? - Jen and Kitty argue over what's popular: blogs or selfies. #* The Dodgeball Game - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs play a game of dodgeball. # Stuck in the Mud/Piggy in the Middle # Sanders the Snail/MacArthur the Pet Sitter #* Sanders the Snail - Kamek accidentally turns Sanders into a snail and Sanders doesn't like snails very much. Sanders needs help from MacArthur to ask Kamek to change her back to human. #* MacArthur the Pet Sitter - MacArthur becomes a pet sitter for a day but she soon learns from Sanders that pet sitting takes a lot of responsibility. # Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 1/Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 2 #* Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 1 - When Yoshi finds a legendary chocolate egg, he must go to Sweets Island, an island full of sweets, and return it to its rightful owner with help from Mario, Sanders, Jasmine, Leshawna and MacArthur, who come along with him. They soon meet a mysterious but helpful, friendly and fun-loving yet very ticklish magical lizard-bodied lemur named Oompa Loompa, who can help out anyone who is in a tight situation if his songs are appreciated or if his puzzles are solved correctly. #* Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 2 - Yoshi, Beth, Jasmine, Leshawna, Pom Pom and Mario travel through Sweets Island and tremble upon some tight problems. Luckily, they can call Oompa Loompa to help them out. # Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 3/Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 4 #* Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 3 - Yoshi, Jasmine, Sanders, Leshawna, MacArthur and Mario each get in a tight situation and call Oompa Loompa for help. #* Yoshi & The Legendary Chocolate Egg Part 4 - Mario, Yoshi, MacArthur, Sanders, Leshawna and Jasmine reach the top of Marshmallow Mountain and return the chocolate egg to its rightful owner. # Hide & Seek with an Unforgettable Surprise Part 1/Hide & Seek with an Unforgettable Surprise Part 2 #* Hide & Seek with an Unforgettable Surprise Part 1 - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs play a game of hide and seek with Duncan and Bowser being the seekers. They also know that there is an unforgettable surprise at the end and can't wait to reveal it after the game. #* Hide & Seek with an Unforgettable Surprise Part 2 - After Duncan and Bowser find all of their friends, the SMXTD crew reveals the unforgettable surprise that was awaiting them after the game of hide and seek: A bunch of packages that are full of items for each of their houses. # Adventures in Pokémon Sitting/Chaos at the Carnival #* Adventures in Pokémon Sitting - The Super Mario x Total Drama gang must babysit a group of baby Pokémon and Courtney thinks it's easy but soon learns from Yoshi, Kamek and Toadsworth that babysitting requires a lot of work. #* Chaos at the Carnival - A day at the Drama Kingdom Carnival turns into chaos when Duncan and Roy start to pull pranks on everyone. # New Lizard in Town/The Amphibious Leshawna #* New Lizard in Town - A lime green dragon named Linda moves into Drama Town and Mario gets jealous of her because although she's the same height as him, she can be a really great heroine. #* The Amphibious Leshawna - When Leshawna comes across a amphibian fruit, she eats it and transforms into a lizard. Now, she needs help to turn back to normal. # Conquer Your Fears/Rivals to Friends #* Conquer Your Fears - Jasmine and Cameron make an obstacle course where they and the rest of the Total Drama gang must conquer their fears. #* Rivals to Friends - Leshawna and Heather are becoming more of rivals than friends, so Scarlett and Kamek attempt to get Heather and Leshawna to become more of friends than rivals. # A Crazy Campout/The Great Canoe Race #* A Crazy Campout - The Super Mario x Total Drama gang goes on a camping trip and things get crazy when Linda the dragon attends the camping trip too. #* The Great Canoe Race - The Super Mario x Total Drama gang has a 3-lap canoe race around Great Drama Lake. # Animals for a Week/When There's a Yummy Fruit, There's a Yoshi #* Animals for a Week - The Total Drama Pahkitew Island gang become animals for a week due to a mysterious force that is eventually revealed by Kamek. #* When There's a Yummy Fruit, There's a Yoshi - Yoshi goes fruit scavenging around the Drama Kingdom. # Tickle Fest in the Drama Kingdom!/A Tale of Two Jasmines #* Tickle Fest in the Drama Kingdom! - It's the biannual Tickle Festival and everyone in the Drama Kingdom, including the Super Mario x Total Drama gang, must tickle each other. The only problem is that Bowser and Noah are not ticklish. #* A Tale of Two Jasmines - When a friend of Leshawna comes to the Drama Kingdom for a visit, Jasmine thinks that the rest of the gang will be confused because she and Leshawna's friend both have the same name. # Weekend at Blooper's/Sanders' Tickle-O-Pus Friend #* Weekend at Blooper's - Sanders and MacArthur are invited by Blooper to stay at his underwater house for the weekend. #* Sanders' Tickle-O-Pus Friend - Sanders' screeching with laughter as her Tickle-O-Pus friend, Priscilla Tickle, pays her a surprise visit. What's worse is that she's practically a sneaky, mischievous tickle ambusher thanks to her camouflage ability and she has quickly become fast friends with MacArthur, as they both love to tickle ambush Sanders. # Bowser's Ticklish Comedy Disco Castle/9 Koopalings, 2 Police Cadets and 1 Magikoopa #* Bowser's Ticklish Comedy Disco Castle - Bowser turns his Disco Castle home into a comedy paradise with ticklish events happening every 2 hours. #* 9 Koopalings, 2 Police Cadets and 1 Magikoopa - Sanders and MacArthur must help Kamek babysit Bowser Jr., Pom Pom and the original Koopalings. # He Stomps at Night/Shawn & Go Seek #* He Stomps at Night - When a female Slowking named Shirley, a childhood Pokémon friend of MacArthur, accidentally hypnotizes Yoshi while camping with him and his friends, she needs help from Jasmine, Shawn, Sky, MacArthur, Sanders, Boo, Dry Bones, Mario, Daisy and Toad to find a way to un-hypnotize Yoshi while trying to keep him out of ticklish trouble. #* Shawn & Go Seek - Shawn is chosen to be the seeker of a big game of hide and seek at Drama Park. # Jasmine Tells All/The Cadet Who Tickled Me #* Jasmine Tells All - When Jasmine accidentally says that she's ticklish while having a tickle fight with Shawn, Yoshi, Samey and Sky, the 5 friends have to convince everyone that Jasmine accidentally pointed out her only weakness. #* The Cadet Who Tickled Me - MacArthur keeps tickling Sanders, so Sanders decides to give her a piece of her own medicine by trying to tickle her friend right back. # The Australian Girl is Sneezin' in the Wind/The Abominable Yoshi #* The Australian Girl is Sneezin' in the Wind - While playing hide-and-seek with Shawn, Yoshi, Sugar, Samey, Zoey, Scarlett, Sierra and Sky at Windy Plains, Jasmine starts sneezing because she's allergic to dusty wind. Shawn, Yoshi, Sugar, Samey, Zoey, Scarlett, Sierra and Sky must help Jasmine get rid of her allergy and make her stop sneezing. #* The Abominable Yoshi - When Kamek accidentally makes Yoshi abominable, Jasmine must help Yoshi request Kamek to change him back to his normal size while avoiding to make him cause destruction in the Drama Kingdom. # Diggin' in the Sands/Too Many Zoeys #* Diggin' in the Sands - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs have a digging-and-building competition at Sandy Dunes. #* Too Many Zoeys - Zoey accidentally uses Kamek's wand to make multiple shiny clones of herself and needs help from Mike, Cameron and Yoshi to get rid of all her shiny clones so only the real, non-shiny Zoey is left standing. # Truth or Tickle/The Six Million Dollar Yoshi #* Truth or Tickle - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs play a ticklish game of truth or dare hosted by the non-ticklish/joke-loving Koopa King Bowser and the very ticklish Blaineley. #* The Six Million Dollar Yoshi - Yoshi and Shawn make a bet about finding an extremely rare Yoshi who gives away six million dollars when found: If Yoshi finds the extremely rare Yoshi, Shawn will be his servant for the rest of the week. But, if Shawn wins, Yoshi has to be his steed for the rest of the week. Later, Shawn and Yoshi make a side-bet: The first person to call a friend during the extremely rare Yoshi search has to be the winner's personal slave for the rest of the month. # I Spy with My Fishy Eye/Follow that Voltorb Ball! #* I Spy with My Fishy Eye - When a female Remoraid named Ramie shows up at Sanders' and MacArthur's house, MacArthur becomes friends with her but Sanders is a bit suspicious about her. #* Follow that Voltorb Ball! - It's the semiannual soccer competition between the Super Mario gang and the Total Drama gang. The ball used in the game is extremely similar to a Voltorb and the athletic rivalry of Mario and Sky causes the Voltorb Ball to bounce all over the Challenge Stadium. # A Drama Amazon Adventure/Jasmine and the Koopalings #* A Drama Amazon Adventure - Jasmine and her friends have an adventure in the Drama Amazon and Craig, a Breloom who is Jasmine's best Pokémon from home and a brand new resident of the Drama Kingdom, joins them to reunite with Jasmine and give her a loving experience to remember forever by inviting Jasmine's gang to join the adventure. #* Jasmine and the Koopalings - Wondering how cool it's like to babysit a bunch of Koopalings, Jasmine decides to babysit Bowser's kids for him. But, when Lemmy invites Lindsay for his date, Jasmine must have Lindsay to help babysit the Koopalings. # MacArthur the Triceratops/Prank-O-Rama #* MacArthur the Triceratops - Kamek accidentally casts a week-long triceratops spell on MacArthur. Now, MacArthur is a triceratops for the whole week and Sanders has to take care of her. #* Prank-O-Rama - It's the annual Prank-O-Rama and everyone in the kingdom, including the Super Mario and Total Drama gangs, must prank each other. # Brunch of Weirdness/The Three-Legged Chicken Race #* Brunch of Weirdness - The Super Mario and Total Drama gangs compete against a group of extremely hungry Pignite in a 9-course brunch full of weird foods to win a gourmet feast for the entire gang. #* The Three-Legged Chicken Race - The Super Mario x Total Drama play chicken in three-legged race style. # The Drama Kingdom Games - Everyone in the Drama Kingdom, including the SMxTD gang, competes in a variety of events, three legged races, potato sacks, hippity hop race, lasso twirling, swimming, basketball, soccer & more. The catch is that the participants have to sing songs during some of the events. Season 4 # Feather Machine/The Scary Roller Coaster - Scarlett creates the feather machine, a machine that tickles people with feathers. # Jay & Mickey's Sleepover/Locked in the Toy Store - Jay and Mickey get invited to Owen's sleepover party./After taking a long nap, Jasmine, Yoshi, Sierra, Shawn and Sky find themselves locked in the Drama Toy Store. # Morton & Sugar's Ella Be Gone Spray/A Big Babysitter for a Tiny Koopaling - Morton and Sugar create a spray called "Ella Be Gone Spray"./Jasmine has to babysit Lemmy while Bowser takes his son and the bigger Koopalings to the Drama Drive-In Movie Theater, where they watch a horror movie. # Made to Be MacArthur/Do or Dinosaur Baby - Yoshi loses a bet to MacArthur and has to wear her clothes for the whole week. However, MacArthur has some special plans for Yoshi's week in her clothes./MacArthur bets Yoshi that he can't kiss the new Drama Kingdom resident, a small female T-Rex named Tiny, by 3 p.m. and the two make a wager: If Yoshi kisses Tiny, MacArthur has to be his personal servant for a week but if MacArthur wins, Yoshi has to wear a diaper and be her baby dinosaur for a week. # WrestleMania/A Week with a Doggish Lizard - The Super Mario x Total Drama gang participates in the monthly WrestleMania tournament./Leo, a doggish gecko who is an old friend of Mario, moves into Mario's house for a week and Mario gets furious with him licking his feet while he's not looking. # Famous Fun/Mary's New Transformation Machine - The SMxTD gang meet Jake & Julie from Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race Season 2, the Entertainment Raters, and Blaineley becomes jealous of them because their entertainment ratings are better than hers./Inspired by Scarlett's song-activated transformation machine, Mary creates a similar transformation machine that is music and song-activated. # Kingdom Concert - It's the Drama Kingdom Concert and the SMxTD gang must help a female rock music dragon named Melody put on a perfect show to be crowned Best Rock Music Dragon in the Drama Kingdom. # Anteater See, Anteater Do/A Travel Through Time - Yoshi bets Jasmine that if she doesn't have the new Drama Kingdom resident, a purple bipedal female anteater named Annabella, prepared for Drama Kingdom baseball game, she has to do all of his chores for the rest of the day./The SMxTD gang meets a chameleon named Carly, who is the size of Bowser and King Boo, and learn that she can travel through time. # Dry Love/Sanders x MacArthur: Quality Time - When MacArthur accidentally reveals to Sanders that she loves Dry Bones, she must admit her love to Dry Bones while spending a day of fun with him and Boo./Sanders and MacArthur spend quality time together. # B Speaks/New Yoshi In Town - B creates a TV show called B Speaks but the problem is that he can't speak because he's a silent guy so he tries gaining the ability from Dr.Wippopus, genius in storing voices./When a peppy yet tomboyish yellow Yoshi named Yumi moves into the Drama Kingdom, Yoshi becomes jealous. # Rocket Rodeo/Ella's Singing Curse- While at Drama Rocket Valley, the SMxTD gang round up rockets and learn to add and subtract with help from an astronaut dragon named Amelia, who is an expert at rockets and is a friend of Scarlett./Ella loses her voice thanks to Morton & must get it back with help from Pom Pom, Sanders, MacArthur, Jasmine, Shawn and Sky. # Switch-A-Roo the Kangaroo/Nothing but Net - A kangaroo named Switch-A-Roo moves into the Drama Kingdom and his constant switching gets on the SMxTD gang's nerves./The SMXTD gang plays a friendly game of basketball. # Lindsay's Biggest Laugh/Oh No - Lindsay tries to laugh her hardest./Lemmy has to rescue tons of his friends while walking around the kingdom. # Pogo Sticks vs Popsicle Sticks/Beach Trip - Yoshi and Lindsay fight over what kind of sticks are funner, pogo sticks or popsicle sticks./The SMxTD gang goes on a trip to Drama Beach. # Ancient Pie Contest/Cruising the Drama Sea - While visiting Ancient Drama Dunes, Yoshi, Sanders, MacArthur and the gang become judges for an ancient pie contest./The SMxTD gang goes on a cruise across the Drama Sea and Buster, a ghost skunk who is the ghost animal friend of Jasmine, is going too. # Can You Do Me a Solid?/Drama Kart - Heather and Alejandro play a crazy game of Solids./The SMxTD gang has a go-kart race around the Drama Kingdom. # Go Young Sugar/Let Them Eat Cookies - Sugar accidentally turns into a baby by Mary's invention, so she needs help from Ella, Lemmy and Lindsay to change back to her normal self./Yoshi and Owen compete to see who can eat the most cookies in ten minutes. # Dragon Blaineley Flies Again/Bowser x Blaineley: Night Out - Blaineley turns into Dragon Blaineley and competes in the triannual Dragon Race against Drama Dragon./Bowser and Blaineley have a night out in the Drama Kingdom. # Queen Leshawna/Bowser vs. Jasmine - Leshawna becomes queen for a day but becomes brash to Heather./Bowser and Jasmine compete to see who's better at being tough. # Space Vacation/Intergalactic Rap Battle - The SMxTD gang goes on a vacation in space./The SMxTD gang competes in a rap battle against a pair consistent of a female robot and a male alien. # Schooled In/One Too Many Cries - The SMxTD gang is given a school challenge to test their scholarship skills./Emma thinks Kitty cries too much but Kitty disagrees with the thought of her sister. # Terror Tales/Spooks a Lot - While driving to a party, the gang decides to tell scary stories to pass the time./Blaineley and Bowser host a contest to see who can spook the most people. # The Crazy Games - The SMxTD gang is split into two teams and compete in various crazy games such as Kick n Throw Bowling, Baby Racing, Hippity Hop Soccer, Tickle Tickle Time & The Feather Machine Xtreme. The catch is that the teams have to sing songs during some of the games. # The Mystical Creature Competition/Five Star Freakout - Sanders and MacArthur participate in the Mystical Creature Competition and respectively get paired up with Phoebe the Phoenixand Darcy the Dragon./When the SMxTD gang explores a five-star house, they find that it's inhabited by Buster and his friends. # Hide-and-Seek in the Heat/One Hot Day, Tons of Cool Fun - The SMxTD gang plays a game of hide and seek in the heat of a summer day./The SMxTD gang finds ways to keep cool and have fun on a hot summer day. # Super Mario x Total Drama: Down Under - The SMxTD gang accidentally gets sent to the Australian Kingdom when they take a nap in a big crate and have to find a way to get a plane ride back to the Drama Kingdom. Season 5 # Super Mario x Total Drama: World Tour Part 1 - The SMxTD gang explores the world in a five-star plane. # Super Mario x Total Drama: World Tour Part 2 - The SMxTD gang visits different kingdoms named after states. # Super Mario x Total Drama: World Tour Part 3 - The SMxTD gang visits the Hawaiian Kingdom before heading back to the Drama Kingdom. # Team Pahkitew Boom!/Who's Left Standing? - The TDPI gang gets onto the game show Boom! to earn quadrupled Drama Dollars for the Team Pahkitew Shopping Spree on Saturday./Mario competes on the game show Who's Left Standing? to win one million Drama Dollars for the SMxTD gang's Million Drama Dollar Shopping Spree. # 13: Fear is Not Very Real/The Great Game of The Drama Goose - During a campout, Team Pahkitew tells a spooky story based on their binge-watch of 13: Fear is Real./Drama Goose invites the SMxTD gang to play her special board game in honor of her birthday. # Kingdom Game Night/The Game of Bright Life - Everyone in the Drama Kingdom, including the SMxTD crew, play a game similar to Family Game Night./The SMxTD gang plays a variation of The Game of Life using their bright smarts and bright green shape-shifting iguana and turtle duo Shauna the Iguana and Tortuga the Turtle as transportation. # Don't Scare the Drama Hare/I Just Won a Japanese Game Show - Drama Hare invites the SMxTD gang to play his special game in honor of his birthday./The SMxTD gang returns to the Japanese Kingdom for a game show hosted by Mario's martial arts friend Kari Komodo. # Weird Lifts, Crazy Cottages and Haunted Houses, Oh My! - The SMxTD gang competes on Incredible Games, Crazy Cottage and Terror Towers, which are respectively hosted by Zora the Zebra and Tyron the Triceratops, Lulu the Cuckoo and Sidney the Spider. # The Silence Test/Help! Teach is Coming to Stay - Sanders and MacArthur have to win a game show known as "The Silence Test" to win a hundred-thousand drama dollar bet against Duncan./Shawn, Sky, Dave, Samey, Scarlett, Jasmine, Sanders and MacArthur must help a dragon student named Delilah teach her teacher two of her favorite hobbies and pass the final exam to win a free day off at the Drama Carnival for the entire Dragon School and the SMxTD gang when she gets on the show Help! Teach is Coming to Stay. # Finders are Keepers/The Drama Fun House - Shy Guy and Koopa compete on Finders Keepers for a luxurious vacation./Yoshi and Drama Elephant must win a game show called Drama Fun House for an awesome prize. # The End of MacArthur?!/Chicken for a Week - When MacArthur makes a bucket list, Sanders thinks she's gonna die. However, in the end, MacArthur was pulling a spooky prank on Sanders to give her a chill up her spine and win their Halloween bet./MacArthur makes Sanders wear a chicken suit for a whole week as punishment for losing to her on their Halloween bet. # Farming Frenzy/Yoshi Craft - The SMxTD gang become farmers at the Drama Farm for a day./Yoshi attempts to make his own house while playing Minecraft. # Lucky or Unlucky?/Lindsay's Lucky Day - After meeting a black cat and picking up a penny on the sidewalk, Ezekiel is confused on whether if he's lucky or unlucky, so he turns to Ellody, Scarlett and Mary for help./Lindsay has a lucky day after she helps a Drama Town citizen finish their penny collection. # Drama Mafia/A Genius Game - The SMxTD gang plays a game of Drama Mafia for a reward of feast packed with sweet treats./The geniuses of the SMxTD gang play the Genius Game to see who is the best genius. # A Raw Deal/That Shrinking Feeling Season 6 Season 7 Trivia * During the episodes, the Super Mario and Total Drama crews often call on the viewers to help them when they need them. * All episodes have their own plots in each segment.